happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mime and Mime Again
"Mime and Mime Again" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the seventeenth of the first season. This is also the episode that introduces Mime, the performance artist with a knack for causing trouble. HTF's Episode Description Sweet Mime is just trying to bring joy to injured Toothy, but he can't quite get it right. Making balloon animals is harder than it looks! By the way, do you know what kind of animal Mime is? He is a deer. Plot Poor Toothy is covered head to toe in bandages, lying in a hospital bed with a small fan by his side. Suddenly, he finds himself being entertained by Mime, a silent performance artist who makes him a balloon animal and juggles for him. Toothy laughs, enjoying Mime's act. Next, Mime imitates a snake charmer and begins playing an imaginary instrument to make the bandage around Toothy's foot float into the air. Toothy finds this amusing, until the bandage gets caught in the blades of the fan by his bed. As the fan pulls on the bandage, Toothy's leg breaks in half. While trying to apply alcohol to the wound Mime accidentally spills an entire bottle on Toothy's exposed wound, increasing his pain. Mime then moves Toothy's leg back into place and Toothy seems to be content. Thinking the worst is over, Mime turns the fan back on, only to find that Toothy's bandage is still caught on one of the fan's blades. Toothy gets pulled into the fan and slashed apart by the blades. After Toothy's blood and organs splatter all over the walls of the room, Mime looks around and quietly pulls on an imaginary rope to exit the scene. As the episode ends, Toothy's hand, which is now free from the bandages, falls from the wall. Moral "Silence is Golden!" Injuries #Toothy is in a body cast (probably because he got into a serious accident) #Toothy's leg gets broken off, when a piece of bandage gets stuck in the fan. Also he has rubbing alcohol accidentally spilled all over his leg by Mime, which increases the pain Deaths *Toothy is cut to pieces after Mime turns on his bedside fan, unaware that Toothy's bandage is stuck to one of the blades. Gallery Goofs #Toothy is seen without his tail throughout the episode. Though, he may have lost it as a result of his accident or it may have tied in his spine bandage. #When Mime puts Toothy's leg back on, Toothy's mouth is briefly visible. #Mime's buckteeth disappears when he pulls on the invisible rope. #When Toothy is shredded by the fan, his blood is red, but when the blood covers the room, it is an orangish-red color. #When Toothy is shredded by the fan, his ears are gone. #There's a trashbin in the background of Toothy's room. In the first shot, he is a little distant to a shelf. In the second shot, it is much closer. In the third shot, it is much farther. In the final shot, he is again closer to the shelf. #When Mime turns the fan on, the bandage is not in it. But when it's starting to pull in Toothy, it's visible. #The small fan suddenly gets bigger when Toothy is pulled in. #When Toothy's leg breaks in half, there's a brief shot of Mime. #There are holes in back of Mime's ears. #Toothy's leg is backwards before Mime see his leg breaks. #Toothy has got two stray hairs in the sequence: it's a running goof. Trivia *This is, so far, the only internet episode where Mime survived. *There are no female characters in this episode. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females